


alohomora

by billionairevolleyboysclub



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hogwarts Champion Keith, M/M, Triwizard Tournament AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billionairevolleyboysclub/pseuds/billionairevolleyboysclub
Summary: Hogwarts Triwizard Tournament AU.“Headmaster Iverson and the other Champions are coming in soon. I’m supposed to notify you. So your friends should probably scatter.”Lance acts as if he hasn’t heard James, clearing his throat to read the last few lines of the Daily Prophet.“Only time will tell if these two lovebirds will get a chance to fly away with their new love, or if the trials of the Triwizard Tournament will knock these star-crossed chicks out of their nest too soon to face a fiery and most likely painful—”Keith snatches the newspaper out of his hands before throwing it straight into the fireplace.





	alohomora

The sound of the excited crowd filing into the stands does nothing to calm Keith’s nerves.

“ _And last but not least we have Keith Kogane, the Tournament’s youngest champion this year. Only a sixth year, Kogane’s developed quite a reputation as a hot-headed Gryffindor for his tendency to brawl with his fellow students on and off of the Quidditch pitch. We tried to catch up with his Slytherin rival and one-time victim of those fists, fellow sixth year Seeker James Griffith, and although his voice may have said ‘no comment’, the twitch of his handsome face and the rage in those purple eyes—”_

Nor does the sound of Lance reading from the _Daily Prophet_.

“Hey! Why are they calling Griffin your rival I thought I was your rival!” Lance protests, interrupting himself and sitting up from where he’s lounging on the bed inside the Champions’ tent.

“You can’t really be rivals when you’re in the same house. And on the same team.” Pidge points out, tossing her wand from hand to hand.

“And if you’re friends.” Hunk adds.

“And I’m not Griffin’s rival ok?” Keith objects, not pausing for a second in his nervous pace across the tent.

“Although you did beat him out for Champion. You know half the school was expecting it to be him.” Pidge comments, dropping her wand on a short toss and flinching to avoid the small sparks it releases.

“Veronica said her and Rizavi lost ten Sickles each when your name came out of the Goblet instead.” Lance chimes in.

Hunk opens his mouth to add on to the onslaught before Keith interrupts in frustration, finally stopping his pacing.

“Well what I wouldn’t give for it to be Griffin facing this dragon right now instead of me. Because I don’t know if you all have forgotten, and I sure haven’t, but I’m supposed to be defeating a dragon in oh—about the next ten minutes! And I still have no plan!”

That shuts them up pretty quickly. Lance freezes before rolling his eyes at Keith’s theatrics and flops back down on the bed, returning to the _Daily Prophet._

“Oh I think I’m going to be sick.” Hunk mumbles, clutching his stomach and rushing out of the tent.

Pidge picks up her wand with a flourish. “It’s easy, I told you. A Conjunctivitus Curse to the eyes. Or you could try a Confundus Charm too but you’d also have to be very careful about casting it at the face and if you miss you might just end up enraging it even further—”

“Pidge,” Keith interrupts, exasperated. “Something that sounds doable for me?”

Pidge opens her mouth to respond before she’s interrupted by Lance reading from the _Daily Prophet_ again.

“Wow! They even have another section in here about you and Shiro. _Interesting as well is the young Champion’s relationship with the older, mysterious Durmstrang Champion Takashi Shirogane. You’d think the two Champions have every reason in the world to dislike each other, but it looks like that fiery passion for the competition might’ve turned into a different flame. The flame of love--”_

“What are they talking about? I’m not in love with Shiro!”

Pidge and Lance throw each other a skeptical glance, which Keith generously ignores.

“Where are they even getting all this from?”

“They even have a picture.”

“Of _what?”_

Pidge scoots over to glance over Lance’s shoulder.

“Looks like that time you ran into him in the hallway and his chest knocked you down so he had to help you up.”

“I tripped!”

“You’re even blushing in black and white.”

Keith drops into a squat where he’s standing and brings his hands up to his face, groaning.

Pidge pushes off of the bed, coming to Keith’s side. “Ok, ok. You just need to focus.”

Hunk chooses that moment to come back into the tent, face looking less pale than earlier.

“Ok, I’m better. What’d I miss?”

“Keith’s gonna end up as burnt toast because he can’t get the image of Shiro’s big man titties out of his mind.” Lance supplies helpfully.

“Ok, I’m going to go puke again.” Hunk says, turning on his heel out of the tent once again.

“Lance!” Pidge complains.

The tent flap opens again almost immediately after Hunk leaves, and James Griffin steps in with a confused glance behind him. Keith immediately straightens up from his position on the floor.

“Um. I think your friend might be sick.”

“I’ll get him.” Pidge grumbles, striding out the tent with a gust of her robes.

James raises an eyebrow at Lance’s languid position on the bed. Lance doesn’t glance up from his newspaper.

“Headmaster Iverson and the other Champions are coming in soon. I’m supposed to notify you. So your friends should probably scatter.”

Lance acts as if he hasn’t heard James, clearing his throat to read the last few lines of the _Daily Prophet_.

“ _Only time will tell if these two lovebirds will get a chance to fly away with their new love, or if the trials of the Triwizard Tournament will knock these star-crossed chicks out of their nest too soon to face a fiery and most likely painful—”_

Keith snatches the newspaper out of his hands before throwing it straight into the fireplace.

Lance puts his hands up in surrender.

“Ok, ok. Going.”

He leaps off the bed and gives Keith a friendly punch on the shoulder as he passes by.

“Give ‘em hell.”

Keith allows himself a small smile before the tent flaps come to a rest behind Lance and it’s suddenly just him and James in the space.

Keith’s expression falls.

“And why are you playing messenger for Iverson?” He asks, acting disinterested.

James rolls his eyes, stepping further into the tent.

“I’m Head of the Hogwarts Student Committee for the Tournament. I got put on it after—” James freezes, realizing he’s already said too much. “After I didn’t get chosen for Hogwarts Champion.” He finishes awkwardly.

“Oh.”

Keith’s at a loss, acutely feeling the silence in the room. His eyes fall to the small drawstring bag James carries, as it wiggles and squirms in his grip.

“What’s in there?”

“Huh?”

Keith points at the bag.

James tears his gaze away from Keith’s face and raises the bag slightly higher.

“Oh. It’s for the challenge. I’m holding on to them for the Headmaster.”

Keith stares hard at the small bag as if he could see the miniature dragons within.

“Do you know what’s inside?” Keith asks, aiming for a nonchalant tone.

James eyes him suspiciously.

“Yes.”

A small distinctly dragon-like roar comes from the bag immediately following his words. Keith purses his lips, pretending to look confused.

James’ squinted eyes go wide after regarding Keith for another moment.

“You know what it is already.”

Keith stutters. “No..no—”

_Shiro already told me_ , he can’t quite say.

James puts his free hand up, looking tired.

“Ok, I don’t want to know. Just—uh—pretend to be scared when you find out.”

“Oh I don’t have to pretend.” Keith lets out with a nervous laugh. He resumes his pacing back and forth within the tent at the reminder.

James’ expression is unreadable, brow furrowing.

“If knowing helps keep you safe out there then I guess I don’t mind.” He says so softly that Keith almost doesn’t hear him.

The second it leaves his mouth James knows he’s overshared.

Keith stops in his tracks, blinking in surprise.

They open their mouths at the same time.

“What?”

“I meant—”

James curses under his breath.

“Just—” James’ gaze returns to his, “be safe out there ok?”

Keith swallows, the surprise and nerves in his chest starting to subside with James’ intent look.

The bag in his hand continues to squirm and let out small roars.

James takes a cautious step closer, emboldened by Keith’s eye contact, and he feels the tone of the room shift.

His voice is quiet when he speaks again.

“Do you want to see? You’re choosing last anyway. Hogwarts rule.”

Keith takes a second, letting James get closer until their feet nearly touch before nodding.

James holds out the bag between them carefully, delicately untying the rope holding the top together with his long fingers. Keith can nearly feel his breath on his face every time he exhales.

Once the bag is open, James looks up at Keith again before gesturing down at the bag’s open mouth. He takes a deep breath and slowly lowers his hand into the bag’s depths. His hand shakes a bit before it hits a scaly back and he quickly pulls up the first thing that crawls into his palm before he loses his nerve.

Keith lets out a small gasp as he opens his palm to reveal a small blue-grey dragon with almost fluorescent scales running down its sides. The dragon shoots small bursts of blue flame as if happy to be out of the drawstring bag before it turns a beady eye upward to look at Keith.

“It’s…pretty?” Keith comments, raising his head and realizing that James has forgone looking at the dragon to watch Keith’s expression intently.

“It’s a Swedish Short-Snout. We nicknamed it Kosmo because of the green scales. Those aren’t too common. It makes it look a bit…extraterrestrial.”

Keith suddenly realizes he’s forgotten his fear for a moment, looking at Kosmo in slight wonderment.

“Keith—” James starts, tone sounding almost pained, before he swallows. His eyes disguise a hint of desperation, like he wants to say something. He decides to show it instead.

Keith stands frozen in place as James slowly bends his face closer to Keith’s, eyes scanning as he gives him plenty of time to back away. He’s not sure he wants to though.

James’ eyes slowly shut close as his lips meet Keith’s softly. Keith can’t help his mouth falling slightly open under his in surprise.

James is surprisingly tender, tilting his head to the side to allow their lips to slot together better and Keith can’t ignore the nervous knot in his stomach that James’ gentle touch gives him. He’s struck by the need to _do something_ and his free hand moves to grip the end of James’ robe, near his hip.

He’s not certain whether he intends to push James away or pull him in closer with his grip, when he feels a sudden hard nip on his palm and he breaks away from James with a hiss.

“ _Fuck!”_

He looks down at Kosmo, who looks back up at him, pleased, and the small cut beginning to bleed on his palm.

Suddenly the sound of voices and footsteps approaching the tent becomes obvious, and James and Keith’s heads snap up as they look at each other with wide eyes.

“Quick.”

James opens the mouth of the drawstring bag in the same second that Keith tilts his palm sideways and Kosmo slides off his palm with a whine in one smooth motion. James just manages to whirl around and tie the end of the bag behind Keith before straightening up the moment that the tent’s flaps open and Iverson strides in with the other Champions and headmasters in tow.

Keith wills his blush away while James stands at attention behind him, firmly keeping his gaze above Keith’s shoulder.

Iverson stops mid-stride, eyeing James and Keith suspiciously.

“Our Hogwarts Champion all set?”

“Yes sir.” replies James quickly, stepping around Keith to take his place by Iverson’s side.

Keith ignores the curious look he sees Shiro give him out of the corner of his eye, while Allura ignores them both, speaking in brisk Altean to her headmaster.

Iverson looks somewhat unconvinced but swivels around to face the rest of the group anyway.

“Alright, well.” Iverson claps his hands in front of him, “let’s get the first task started.”

James refuses to meet his gaze again the rest of the time they’re in the tent together.

_After._ Keith things, steeling his resolve as he reaches into the bag last, feeling familiar scales under his palm. _I’ll talk to James after the task._

**Author's Note:**

> except keith doesn't get to see him before the second task until he's underwater and he's like lance??? that's who my captive is?? well i guess... and the mermaids are like no thats not your captive and keith moves on and he's like "matt holt??? i mean i guess i know the guy" and the mermaids are like no!!! foolish mortal! and keith gets last bc he sits on the ocean floor refusing to believe james griffin is his captive 
> 
> also marking this as complete for now but it might get updated (I’ve got chapters planned out, getting them written though, is a whole other thing)
> 
> catch me on [tumblr](billionairevolleyboysclub.tumblr.com) comments always appreciated!


End file.
